The Movies
by ScarStasyaDestiny7722
Summary: Alucard takes Anderson to the movies thinking he needs a break, when Alucard needs a source of entertainment and Anderson isn't paying attention, things turn heated and enjoyable for both when Alucard finds something to do. AxAA YAOI!


" Oi Pedo Priest, get out here!" The rough voice of Alucard called from the steps of the church.

A puzzled Alexander Anderson opened the doors and appeared on the steps, closing them behind him as he looked at the Vampire with wide and curious eyes his hands instinctively going to his belt for his barrage of bayonets.

" Aw come on Anderson, I'm not here too fight, Integra gave me the night off, and I've come to kidnap you and take you too a movie." He explained with a surprisingly soft smile.

" Why would you do something like that Alucard...?" Anderson questioned,genuinely interested in the Vampire's thoughts and actions.

" You look like you need a night out and away from everything, I can tell your tired, your frustrated, possibly even weaker then you would like to admit and I feel like you deserve a treat." He said casually with a small shrug of his shoulders.

Anderson looked at the No Life King skeptically, his assessment far to accurate for his liking as he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose lifting his glasses slightly before giving in. " Alright...I'll go, but eat anyone and I'll kill you." Anderson explained simply as he descended the stairs of the church towards the smiling Vampire.

" I wouldn't even think of it." He said with a smirk making Anderson give a curious glance at Alucard before the two large men made their way to the movie theater in silence. As they approached Alucard walked ahead to get the tickets purposefully brushed past Anderson as he walked by, a smile dancing on his pale lips as he felt Anderson quake lightly from the simple touch.

The men made their way into the theater and sat down, Alucard had purchased Anderson a packet of skittles and a water bottle, to his request as they waited for the movie to begin. Smirking Alucard placed his hands on the arm rests, each of them, halting Anderson from placing his own there in fear of making contact once again. Stretching his long lean legs before him and placing them on the back of the chair in front of him he sighed and leaned back becoming comfortable as Anderson gave him a skeptical glare from the corner of his eye.

The movie started and at least 20 minutes had passed as Anderson munched on his skittles and drank his water, Alucard appearing as if he had fallen asleep. Anderson looked at him and did a double take as his gaze fell upon Alucard's seemingly sleeping face, the image resulting in his lips to part from shock. He had to admit, while the beast slept he looked human...he looked sane and might he dare add, attractive.

Anderson scolded himself as he turned his gaze away, or attempted to at least as he would on occasion look at the sleeping form next to him in awe, his jacket was slipping off his shoulders in his slouched position as his dress shirt was unbuttoned a few at the top revealing his flawless pale skin. He felt his face flush as he forced himself to look away, these sudden thoughts racing in his mind and affecting him in ways he would never admit.

At the 35 minute mark Anderson was a mess, since the time he had stolen his last look at Alucard he felt as if he would explode from the simple exposure he was presented with. Currently Alucard's head was resting on Anderson's shoulder, his long inky black tendrils cascading around him shielding his face as his breath would ghost across Anderson's skin resulting in a ripple of goose bumps to cake his flesh.

Alucard was smirking at the pile of mush he was bringing Anderson to as he chuckled lightly and lifted his head as he whispered in Anderson's ear, a tinge of hidden lust behind his deep voice. " I'm bored..." He stated, his lips brushing against the shell of Anderson's ear making Anderson's face flush as he pulled away slightly.

" T-then entertain yourself beast." He stated simply, the small waver in his voice making him curse at himself in his head as he tried to appear normal. Alucard chuckled once again as he sat back in his chair, his elbows on the arm rest resulting in Anderson's closed water bottle to fall to the ground. " My apologies Anderson, allow me to get that for you." Smirking the large vampire sunk to the ground as he grasped the water bottle yet didn't return to his seat as he grinned up at the very confused paladin seated before him.

" A-Alucard...what are you doing...?" He dared question as all he saw where Alucard's glowing crimson eyes in the darkness of the theater.

" Entertaining myself dear Anderson, as you had suggested of course." Alucard smirked as he proceeded to reach up and unzip Anderson's pants pulling out his member with a grin as he flicked his tongue over the base up to the head his eyes closed in concentration as he lightly shuddered from the taste of Anderson.

Anderson narrowly bit down on a glove as Alucard licked, gripping the armrests hard and bracing his feet to the empty chair in front of him as his hips jerked, eyes squeezed shut and head bowed, panting slightly and giving tiny muffled moans.

Alucard chuckled as he pulled the now hard member into his mouth and deep down his throat and moaned softly around Anderson shaft. Sending a wave of blissful vibrations throughout his body as he wrapped his throat muscles around the member and milked it as he bobbed his head up and down in Anderson's lap happily.

Anderson's hands instinctively gripped Alucard's hair and directed the angle needed for ultimate pleasure, giving muffled pants as he raised himself to Alucard, toes curling in his boots. He chuckled as he pulled Anderson's shaft deeper down his throat and bobbed his head faster as his hands massaged the inside of Anderson's thighs.

Anderson's hips were bucking slightly as Alucard bobbed, gripping the armrests again hard as he gave a long muffled moan as his back arched slightly off the chair, releasing violently with a muffled call of Alucard's name. Alucard groaned happily as he swallowed Anderson's release and pulled back and licked his lips as he tucked Anderson's spent member back into his jeans and zipped him up before taking his seat once again and smirking in triumph.

Anderson was like jelly, his breathing labored as his heart raced. He spat out the glove with a 'pleh' and slumped forwards against the empty chair in front of him, panting hard. "Oh ... Wow" he said as he attempted to calm down his breathing and unsteady heart beat.

Alucard chuckled at Anderson's reaction as he simply crossed on leg over the other as he took a sip of Anderson's water. " Enjoy yourself?" He teased with a smirk as he looked over at Anderson with an arched brow.

"That ... Was ... Unexpected" he panted quietly, little tremors shaking him occasionally.

Alucard chuckled. " I was bored and needed entertainment." He said simply as if it were nothing.

He chuckled, finally relaxing slightly and able to get comfortable again in the chairs, folding his coat over his pants less Alucard try and grab him out of 'boredom'. " Next time warn a guy before doing that, seeing as I think we were being watched." He said as he leaned close to Alucard and pointed a finger off at an old women who was indeed watching them with a frown.

Alucard couldn't resist. Gripping Anderson's chin he claimed his lips in a passionate kiss as he smirked, the old women scoffing at the public display of affection, to Alucard's surprise, Anderson kissed back, and even stuck up his large middle finger which made the women get up and leave.

Pulling away from the kiss Alucard chuckled lightly. " Always knew you liked me..." He taunted as his lips were an inch away from Anderson's

" Aw shut up Vampire and kiss me again."

" With pleasure, Priest."


End file.
